You Can't Change the Past Or Can You?
by Allyson Rae
Summary: The title says it all.


You Can't Change the Past...Or Can You?

By: Ally

Summary: Think about it...

Disclaimer: NCIS belongs to CBS/Paramount/DPB...If I owned it...well...let' sjust say...It would have been different.

A/N: After the disasterous events of Twilight...I lost interest in my other story. I couldn't write that story...for many reasons. One...Kate's dead. Two...I don't have the inspiration for the angst and depression, since this is one of the happiest times in my life. But now...after a few weeks of letting Twilight sink in...I'm ready to start a new project. Maybe someday, I'll finish 'Don't Let Me Fall,' but I almost hope I don't becauseI don't want to go back to the dark place where it's easy for me to find inspiration for the depressing storyline.

Now, with no further adu...onto my story...

* * *

Tony stood alone in his empty, moonlit apartment. Shadows danced across the walls as he stood, palm pressed against the windowpane as he looked to the rain soaked streets below. _"Why Kate?"_ he whispered. _"Why now? She had so much life to live...so much to experience...so many things that she needed to hear."_ He raised his voice in anger as the tears began to fall from his eyes. He stumbled to his couch and fell to it with a loss of energy, holding his head in his hands and sobbing, out of anger, pain, grief and remorse. He picked up a throw pillow from his couch and hurled it across the room in frustration, knocking over a stack of books on a desk before hitting the wall and falling to the floor. The books scattered across the hardwood, creating a large **' thud.' **_"I loved her."_ he whispered, before being blinded by a white light and falling unconcious.

* * *

_Tony watched as they carried the body bag across the roof to the stairwell door. The EMT's disappeared behind the door as it closed with a **' bang.' **His eyes left the door and traveled along the grey cement until he reached the spot where the grey was turning to red. He sub-conciously raised a hand to his cheek as he stared at the pool of blood. Red blood. Kate's blood. Why was it there...on the grey cement that covered the roof? It belonged in Kate's body. The living breathing bodythat belonged toKate. He pulled his hand from his face and looked at it. His fingers were wet and sticky, stained red from that same blood. Kate's blood. Why was it on his face? Why on his fingers? The cement? Then he remembered. She was shot. The ever vibrant, full of life, Caitlin Todd, was shot. In the head. Between the eyes. She was shot. Killed. By Ari. The terrorist who should be dead. The bastard. He should be dead, not Kate. But Kate was dead. Dead. Tony found himself at the edge of the roof. He threw up. Kate was dead._

* * *

Tony awoke with a pounding headache. A pounding headache and a pair of brown eyes staring into his hazel ones. He focused to the light. _"Kate."_ he breathed. It was Kate...surrounded by the brighest light Tony had ever seen. He struggled to sit up. He looked at her. The same Kate. Her silky brown hair...vibrant brown eyes. Full of life her eyes were. But something, Tony mused, something was different. She was dressed in white, a shining halo above her head and a pair of delicate - looking wings on her back. "I always knew you were an angel." Tony smiled. Kate laughed. There it was, the golden smile that Tony had fallen in love with. He reached out her hand to take his. And to his surprise, he felt it. Her hand was human. Real. Warm. 

"Tony." her voice was serious. He met her eyes. "I'm here to give you a chance. You can change the past." Tony's eyes widened in shock.

"But my mother always said 'You can't change the past.' How can I..." He trailed off as Kate's index finger touched his lips.

"Just listen. I can send you back...into the past. You can change a decision you made in order to change your future. You need to think long and hard about this before you go. You need to decide exactly what you want to change, and consider the possible outcomes your new decision could cause. The only rule is that you can tell anyone what is going to happen in the future. You can't tell them that I will die, or that you will get the plague, or anything about this life. You can only change one thing Tony, so make it worthwhile." Kate stood, pulling Tony to his feet. "I will come back tomorrow to hear your decision and send you on your way." Kate brought two fingers to her lips and pressed them against his, before fading away, leaving his apartment moonlit yet again. Tony fell back into the couch, passing out from pure exhaustion.

* * *

A/N: Well? What do you think? Any ideas as to what Tony should change about the past? I'm always interested in feedback and incorporating your ideas into my stories. Please review! Thanx! 


End file.
